


Pals and Pies

by NorthGalactic



Series: Porcelain Blue [5]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Delft not having a clue as to what he’s doing?, Gen, More likely than you’d think!!, Toriel: ‘ah hello yes you angry feral darling’, Unreliable Narrator, delft is awful if you want an unbiased perspective, delft: ‘is this what being threatened is like??’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthGalactic/pseuds/NorthGalactic
Summary: While on his first Run as a part of his new official role, Delft can‘t help but take an impromptu break in the Ruins of an Underfell timeline. He doesn’t expect to find anyone, nevermind who he DOES find, but he isn’t exactly about to turn down some free pie and entertainment.





	Pals and Pies

**Author's Note:**

> Haaaa, this definitely took me a bit longer than I was hoping for it to! Real life just kinda got away from me for a bit, so my bad! But hey, at least I already have the plot for the next installment or two! 
> 
> In case you can’t tell by now, there’s a lot that goes on around Delft he simply doesn’t pick up on... not because he’s unintelligent! He’s actually quite clever and booksmart! Buuut he’s also kind of a dummy when it comes to people... makes it hard to grasp the intricacies if social interaction!!

Delft found that, in a way, the monotony of his new life wasn’t all that bad. 

Of course, calling the chaos monotonous of all things wasn’t exactly what just anyone would call chaos, and Delft was at the very least self-aware enough to know this. But after weeks and months and... well — not years, not yet, but weeks and months was plenty of time for Delft to gather at least a somewhat accurate picture of just what life in Nightmare’s castle was typically like, discounting any unforeseen incidents. 

Dust and Killer would inevitably fight and stab at one another, sometimes almost winding up killing each other before Horror would finally intervene. It didn’t usually go so far, but it happened just enough that Delft could almost know when to expect these more serious incidents. 

Delft, as was his nature, couldn’t help but wonder what set them off, since they both always seemed equally furious. But they also seemed to make up just as fast, after a quick cleansing murder session out into the Multiverse. It was always a welcome wake up call for Delft to remember his companions weren’t just occasionally obnoxious or childish, but genuine murderers. 

(It was... astoundingly easy, to forget this.)

Horror usually spent his time wandering the halls placidly or holing up in some forgotten corner when he was around the castle at all. Delft wasn’t blind to the bloody and sometimes still moving bags he occasionally dragged back from his excursions, or the sharp coppery scent that haunted the same air Horror inhabited. Delft welcomed it seriously in the same way one would a tornado siren; with all due consideration, knowing there was something bigger nearby that could easily kill you.

Delft wasn’t some sort of instantly hardened criminal just because he’d joined a group of violent, unrepentant murderers and torturers. He was, as Dust was so fond of throwing back into his face with increasing frequency, still an Underswap Sans. It was only a matter of time, Delft couldn’t help but darkly muse at times, it was only a matter of time before Dust would begin calling him variations of blueberry as a joke. 

He would absolutely try and kill the older skeleton for that; this, Delft very seriously swore. But beyond those three — Killer and his obnoxious personality, Dust and his cutting antagonism, Horror and his casual bloodthirstiness —, there was Nightmare. Nightmare was... something else entirely. A mix of all three, to put it with almost insulting simplicity, but calm and cool and collected and...

Well. Delft, it must be noted with the very opposite of emphasis but instead secretive shyness, could probably go on for awhile. 

Nightmare never took part in the casual games that the others sometimes partook in to pass the time, but... sometimes, Nightmare hovered. Delft couldn’t help how his senses seemed to hyper focus on the much older skeleton — Nightmare had the sort of presence that made it very, very difficult to ignore him!

Delft HATED it. 

It held the distinct impression of being something Delft had no control over, and if there was anything he so very much despised — well. It would be curious things happening around Delft with him being unable to control it. All the worse if it had to do with... ugh. Emotions, of all things. Intangible and incapable of simply being pummeled into submission. 

(Delft hated the weakness people so often submitted to from their own emotions, and in this he was a willing hypocrite.)

Still, Delft was something approaching... fond, perhaps, of this little club he found himself attached to. In this way, it was perhaps only fitting that being summoned to attend an impromptu meeting with Nightmare was met by Delft scurrying along like the dutiful servant he found himself playing as. 

Delft was, as it turned out, capable of being QUITE the little servant indeed, personal failings aside. 

“So... you, erm. Called for me?” Delft questioned with a nervous grin, trying not to look so hesitant at entering the office. Nightmare hummed in acknowledgement, turning only very slightly to look at Delft. He stood ramrod straight, waiting for Nightmare’s possibly-habitual Look to pass. Thud, thud, Delft’s soul mimed rapidly to his own private mortification. 

“... I did,” Nightmare finally murmured, facing Delft more fully. “I shall get right to it, then; Delft, I’m aware you find it difficult to carry out some of the assignments I give you.” 

Oh, no... ohhhh noooo... Delft was going to legitimately lose it this time if this was going to end up in him being fired... twice! 

“I-it’s not that I find it difficult..!” He babbled anxiously, already low confidence withering on the spot at the expression on Nightmare’s face. He waited a moment, as if to check whether or not Delft was finished before speaking again. 

“As I was SAYING... I am aware you face difficulty in carrying out the more heavy handed assignments I give you.” 

That was possibly the politest way Delft had ever heard murder being referred to. It was... Appreciated, and shockingly tasteful considering Nightmare had no moral qualms regarding that sort of thing. Still, Delft couldn’t help but to deflate slightly with every word. He was... working on the murder thing. 

Still, Nightmare seemed to be waiting for some sort of acknowledgement and so Delft quickly nodded. Momentarily satisfied, Nightmare continued after only the briefest of appraising looks. 

“In light of your difficulty, it is my... sincerest pleasure to assign you an entirely different position,” Nightmare almost purred, leaning forward just slightly. Delft went even stiffer, since he couldn’t physically stand up any straighter. It also made it difficult to lean away since he would simply topple over and look like an idiot, which was entirely unacceptable. 

“I. Uh. Thank you.” Delft’s eloquence left him at this most unfortunate moment, and Nightmare appeared briefly amused. Perhaps this was even his intended goal. 

A moment later, however, the other skeleton seemed to straighten and a more serious countenance took hold. Down to business, then. 

“Considering your present lack of LV and currently low status of infamy, I’m assigning you to receive and send missives,” Nightmare explained, taking previously unnoticed pages from his desk Delft could only catch a glimpse, but even from across the room he could make out the loopy cursive that indicated dates with too-tiny words beside them to give instruction. “This is a more serious role than me merely sending you to infuriate Dream — you would be in charge of my more important communications with much of my correspondents throughout the Multiverse who require a more immediate response. Do you understand the severity of the task before you?” Nightmare asked shrewdly. 

Delft, whose nervousness had faded through the explanation, was now thoughtfully tapping a finger as he thought, turning the idea over in his head as he silently went over the implications and possibilities. 

“... I believe I do, yes,” He finally agreed, which was a bit of an understatement. “If you would, please walk me through this because I have just a couple of questions. Would I be taking direct routes to my intended destination, or am I going for more scenic trails to throw off potential tails?” 

Something approaching approval flickered in Nightmare’s eye. 

“As a matter of fact, it would be the latter... I know since your last foray on an assignment for me that Ink has been particularly adamant about gathering information about our tampering with select AU’s. I must stress, however, that being careful is far more important than the speed in which you complete your missions; time runs differently from AU to AU, so a few days won’t make much of a difference. What matters most is the sending and receiving of these messages without interference.” 

Delft hummed thoughtfully, mind running a mile a minute. The knowledge that he would be able to afford being careful was a weight off his mind, at the very least. 

“Does Ink know that it’s specifically us, per se, or is that an assumption he’s-?” 

Nightmare shook his head, interrupting before the thought could fully form, “We can’t frame anyone to throw suspicion off of us; Killer was sighted recently, so it’s only a matter of time before Dream and his...” 

Nightmare appeared deeply grieved by what he was about to say, expression screwing up with immense distaste. 

“... his... Star Sanses... come poking around here or even make a blatant attempt to break in.” 

Delft nodded; yes, Killer blowing their cover on just who was to blame for the recent increase in AU’s set timelines going awry certainly DID throw a wrench into THAT plan. 

He grimaced. 

“Right... understood. Oh, but one other thing — regarding me actually reaching the intended location so I can receive or deliver missives, how will I know that it’s the correct AU?” 

Nightmare chuckled, and there was no mistaking the sudden sadism. 

“Unfortunately for you, Delft, you will have to undertake the excessively tedious task of memorizing the core serial number of the AU in question.” 

“... Can I get a map?” He requested weakly. 

There ended up not being a map to give, which was understandable since the Multiverse was a largely metaphysical existence that couldn’t actually be physically explored, but Delft DID get the concession that Nightmare would inform him of the route to take. 

Delft was, to put it very lightly, extremely relieved he wouldn’t have to hunt down a single AU in the Multiverse from scratch with no clues. 

On the other hand, Delft was granted only a day’s reprieve before he was promptly sent on his very first assignment. So, that was that — he was off hunting down AU’s and their inhabitants without any further preparation. Delft wondered if he should be dismayed at such s harsh test, or proud that Nightmare saw this as the only reprieve he would need before beginning. Maybe a strange mix of both? 

Delft, with a specific route in mind that was indescribable to anyone who wasn’t used to personally traversing the Multiverse personally, left promptly once Nightmare had given him the message. It was a strange thing, admittedly, once Delft began to really think it over; what use did Nightmare have for messengers when he could travel with seamless effort to anywhere he desired? But then, upon reflection after only a moment, Delft was able to answer his own question. 

It was easy, really, to understand once he merely thought about; Nightmare certainly had a large base of operations beyond his small inner circle, and clearly that included the Sanses or Papyruses of the Multiverse who were more negatively inclined. Those willing to perform darker deeds and mischief in return for something, like a Horrortale Sans, perhaps, would be willing to commit murder for food. But it would also be impossible for Nightmare to personally speak with every single one of those monsters (or humans, like in those rare species swapped AU’s), hence the letters and messages. Correspondence, deals and trades made in secret, kept between Nightmare and the intended recipient alone...

It would have made sense to encode them, but alas; it was only all too likely that only Delft and the other members of their little group would be some of the few willing to learn an overly complicated code. This was, in all likelihood, the reason why Nightmare had so tersely stressed the importance of not being caught. 

With this gratifying understanding, Delft doubled down on any hints of personal weaknesses and got to work. It didn’t matter what the end result would be, or why someone might be aiding Nightmare in return for whatever it was they wanted. Delft had a job to do on Nightmare’s behalf, and he would see it done. 

Still... It must have been some unlucky twist of fate that had Dream and Delft bumping into each other, least of all because Nightmare professed his bitter hatred and disdain of the other at every available opportunity. 

“Wha-hey!” The guardian of positivity gasped in dismay at the collision, because of course it would be Delft’s luck that they would both be teleporting into just about the same spot in the same AU. 

“Damn it,” Delft swore, reeling from the impact and the situation in general. Seriously, what kind of luck was this..?!

Dream eyed him, dusting himself off quite absently as he swiftly recovered.

“Wait, you look familiar...”

“Oh... er, n-no, I couldn’t possibly...” He tried to deflect. 

“No,” Dream said determinedly, “no, I’m positive of it! Say, tell me, but were you by chance visiting an Underswap AU awhile ago-?” 

“Oh fuck,” Delft blurted, and then he was sprinting away, going silent with dismayed horror. 

Dream let out an indignant shout behind him, but Delft didn’t dare turn around to look; scrambling for a location to hide until he could teleport away — which would be at LEAST five minutes, he wasn’t talented at all in taking shortcuts — Delft dove face first behind a stone, white pillar. The sight of the very shade of purple framing it by way of the surrounding wall color almost made Delft squint at the vague familiarity of it, but Delft was also far too busy to be distracted by some vaguely familiar stone as he hunkered down, grimacing and rubbing at his face since that was where he’d landed. 

It wasn’t even a full moment later that Dream came barreling around the corner, his expression nothing short of sincerely peeved. The older skeleton skidded for just a moment on the stone floor before he was charging down the hallway ahead, muttering soft obscenities under his breath that grew only softer as the quick pitter pat of his feet quickly tapered off. Delft tentatively relaxed when Dream had gone, sliding against the wall as he lowered shakily to the floor. 

“Oh my god,” he groaned softly. Was this what a heart attack felt like? It was AWFUL. 

“That certainly seemed stressful,” remarked a quiet voice from the other pillar in the room, and Delft nodded automatically. 

“Geez, yeah, I almost... uh.” 

Delft slowly turned his head to face the pillar. There was an older monster crouching there, female and goat-like, her outfit clearly beloved and well worn despite the tattered hemming. The monster, who’s soul resonated so strongly she could only be a Boss Monster, had small golden eyes that seemed tired, sharpened claws that appeared well-used, and large fangs that glinted when she smiled. 

“Would you like some tea?” The older monster asked kindly, voice a little harsh from disuse and eyes gleaming. She held an eerie resemblance to Queen Toriel, if Queen Toriel were to become broke and frightening for whatever reason. 

Delft tightened his jaw and resolutely Did Not Scream in blatant fright, although he very much wished to. 

Almost thirty, maybe even forty minutes later, they both found themselves in the monster-who-called-herself-Toriel-like-the-Queen’s home after a long while of ducking behind pillars any time Dream came determinedly stomping by with increasing indignation. Even now, idly drinking his hot chocolate — Delft simply didn’t particularly like tea, so this was the agreed upon alternative — Delft could sense the other anomalous skeleton’s presence, like a blinding flashlight in a dark room, except it was all knowing how to perceive the code of this world and seeing the bright red text that clearly didn’t belong. He could only presume it was the same for Dream, who was still probably stomping around... although maybe he was taking a break and about to give up by this point. 

“So,” said Toriel in that naturally soft, regal way she seemed to possess, although there was no denying the hoarseness in which she spoke. “I don’t believe I recognize you as being from the Ruins.”

Delft shrugged, tense but shooting for casual. The message almost seemed to burn from where it was safely tucked into his ribs. 

“Oh, you know... I’m just, from around,” he dismissed. Toriel hummed agreeably, sipping her hot chocolate. 

“That does seem to be the case,” she murmured. Delft squinted at her. 

“... Really? That’s it? No poisoning attempt, no... uh, I dunno, interrogation at the least?” 

“Well, I could certainly try if you’d like me to,” Toriel said doubtfully. 

“Not even a single question,” He continued flatly, ignoring her. 

Toriel seemed to think, tilting her furry head.

“... Would you like some pie?” 

He deflated, the wind taken out of his sails in one fell swoop.

“Yes, please,” Delft mumbled, hoping it was butterscotch. 

Fortune finally seemed to be favoring Delft, because butterscotch is just what the flavor ended up being. It was delicious, and Delft spitefully consumed some even as he glared bitterly at Toriel. Stupid Underfell AU’s... They always caught him off guard, almost as badly as the Undertale types. 

“Maybe I’m an assassin sent to take you out,” he grumbled, ignoring that this made him sound like a child. 

Toriel nodded agreeably, passively eating her pie. 

“Of course you are,” She agreed aloud, and the worst bit was that she didn’t even sound condescending. 

“Or maybe I’m from the Surface, you don’t know,” he scowled. 

“I’ve heard the weather is lovely at this time,” Toriel returned serenely, starting on her second slice of pie. 

“I could kill you at any time!” Delft waved his fork around after taking another vicious bite. 

“I hope I would at least give you a run for your money!” Toriel said brightly. 

“I’m a dimensional hopping assassin, I could kill you before you could blink!” This was probably the closest Delft had gotten to spouting the truth, even if it wasn’t really TRUE, of course, and Toriel still didn’t even blink; she just chuckled and nodded. 

“Oh, is that so? My, but I HAVE ended up with quite the special guest! Oh, but do eat up before it gets cold,” Toriel encouraged gently. 

She was absolutely unmovable, consistently unfazed by anything Delft claimed to be. Delft was, just this once, at an absolute loss as to how to proceed, and he fell into a bewildered, sullen silence as he ate slightly faster. Certainly not to prevent the pie from going cold, because that was silly. 

He squinted at Toriel, absolutely suspicious of her calm demeanor. The Boss Monster hadn’t even asked him how he’d made it into the Ruins yet. 

Toriel, catching Delft’s expression, merely beamed as if this were all some fanciful game. 

This round went to her... Just this once. But Delft would surely win the war!

“Would you like some more hot chocolate?” Toriel asked kindly. 

... Delft begrudgingly nodded his head, suddenly willing for a temporary ceasefire. 

“... Yes, please.”

He accepted the new glass graciously with a quiet mumbled thanks, and the two fell monsters fell into an almost pleasant sort of silence, although even this was quickly broken not ten minutes later. 

There was a knock at the door; a muffled call of hello echoing in the stillness. It was probably Dream. Delft grimaced and drank more deeply from the hot chocolate even though it burned, and Toriel passively ignored the vigorous knocking. It continued like this for several long moments between them, and the knocking grew only more vigorous. 

“I think you have a guest,” Delft finally said after three minutes of determined knocking had gone by. The abnormal light that was Dream in this AU was buzzing in the back of his mind like a blindingly irate bee. Delft wished, just for a moment, that it was possible to give Dream the impression of a middle finger and for it to be understood. Like a metaphysical text message. 

Toriel sighed, setting down her own cup. 

“Yes,” she agreed regretfully. “Yes, it does seem that way, does it not? Please be a dear and pardon me for just a moment, I’ll be only a minute or two.” 

Curious despite himself, Delft obligingly settles himself down into the chair and began to wait. The air slowly heated up as the seconds ticked by, and Delft could almost smell smoke- 

“-THINK YOU ARE TO INCESSANTLY BARRAGE MY DOOR?!” Howled Toriel, muffled by the walls and slight distance between. Delft smothered a grin, feeling incredibly amused, and settled in for the show even if he couldn’t see Dream’s face. 

There was a muffled squawk of offense, the FWOOSH of fireballs hurtling through the air, and suddenly that yellow blip that was Dream disappeared from the AU entirely, making Delft relax almost immediately without the other’s cheerful presence. 

Now if only Nightmare never learned of the encounter, Delft would consider this an official win. 

Toriel wandered back into the room, sheepishly smoothing out her dress despite not having gained even a spot of dust from whatever she’d done. Or maybe it was actually a robe, rather than a dress? Delft was, admittedly, not the most familiar with how outfits were properly named. 

“I apologize for raising my voice,” Toriel said, appearing terribly embarrassed by the whole ordeal. Delft shrugged casually, taking a long sip of his drink to gather his thoughts. 

“It’s fine. Uh... Thanks, for getting rid of him and all,” he said awkwardly. Toriel beamed at this, and Delft wondered, absently, just what this AU was like for this particular Toriel to be so quickly taken by him. But then... Perhaps she was simply lonely, and Delft was on the verge of overthinking it. Determined, he put the matter out of his mind. 

(No, that was a lie. It was a thought that hummed in the back of Delft’s mind like a particularly annoying gnat, more prominent even than Dream’s presence that had left a tangible void where before there had been happiness almost able to be touched. Delft wondered, and wondered, because he was always wondering; why wouldn’t someone choose to have a grand old time with Dream, who was said to be amiable and affable and agreeable, the three personable a’s. The embodiment of positivity and all that, especially compared to dour Delft.) 

(But then, this was a flaw of Delft’s that he didn’t like to acknowledge — he made everything complicated by overthinking it, and here’s the truth of it that Delft doesn’t know; Toriel, ducking swiftly behind that white pillar in the Ruins at the sound of voices, peeked out and saw this. A skeleton, yes, certainly out of stripes for some time, it was true, but the way he held himself? For a moment Toriel could dare to dream it was another person, a human, a child with red eyes and a green sweater.) 

(Here’s another secret; the daydream broke swiftly, yes, but Toriel’s soul shone just the slightest bit brighter during it, and for a solid moment the vanished Queen of Monsterkind was the happiest monster in the Underground.)

Shaking himself from his distracted thoughts, Delft reluctantly climbed to his feet and politely pushed the kitchen chair back in. 

“I should really be going, probably,” he said awkwardly, feeling almost hesitant despite himself. Toriel’s expression fell, plainly; it was obvious even to Delft, who was mostly avoiding looking at her face. 

“Must you?” She asked with just a hint of desperation, an edge of sadness to her voice. Delft shuffled in place, feeling acutely like a naughty schoolboy disappointing someone he favored. 

“I really, really should,” He insisted reluctantly. The missive almost felt as though it were burning a black, scolding imprint against Delft’s ribs in silent dismay at his dilly dallying. 

Delft could almost hear Dust’s cutting mockery, saying it was his Underswap code showing itself. 

Toriel sighed, shoulders slumping. The smudges under her eyes seemed Norte prominent than ever, and Delft realized only then that he’d begun to stare while feeling... apologetic, maybe. 

Delft had certainly had worst dinner partners, and it felt cruel to his already delicate sensibilities to disappoint the older monster like this. 

“I-I really do have to go,” he blurted, because it felt important that Toriel truly understand this. 

The boss monster seemed exhale slowly, but then she straightened up, and settled a warm gaze upon Delft. 

“Well,” said Toriel in a voice that left no room for arguing or misinterpretation, “If you have to go... if you truly do have to go so soon, then you definitely have to visit me again.” 

“Oh,” Delft mumbled, surprised. “Oh... I don’t know... this was sort of an accident, me visiting you... it’s all really complicated, and I don’t know if it would be days or years before we see each other again, to you.” 

Toriel smiled, and Delft simply KNEW that she couldn’t understand what he was saying since she didn’t have any of the context for it, and the Multiverse was sort of an unspoken rule to not discuss outright to anyone who wasn’t already in the know, but in that moment Delft thought that really, it wasn’t a surprise that Toriel — any Toriel — had been Queen, but more of a surprise there wasn’t an army of self assured, absolutely confident Toriel’s storming the multiverse to conquer it one AU at a time. 

“You’ll visit,” the boss monster said knowingly, almost confidently enough to unsettle Delft. He actually was, just a little bit. It was the same sort of unease that was simultaneously admiring, like whenever Nightmare would be callous and confident and impressive all at once. 

It was the intelligence, Delft decided belatedly. Both monsters were certainly intelligent in different ways, but no less than masters in their own fields intelligence. 

“I’ll try?” He offered, because that was as far as Delft was willing to go. A moment later he managed to draw himself up to give a haughty, arrogant answer, although it felt like even more of a flimsy façade than usual. 

“I-I mean, I can’t promise I will or anything! I’m pretty busy, you know? Doing important work!” 

Toriel chuckled disarmingly. 

“Oh, but of course... I wouldn’t dream of taking you away from your very important work! Well, so long as you visit,” she winked jokingly, although Delft was sure that Toriel was entirely serious. The knowledge that Toriel wouldn’t know how to track him down was a small comfort, all things considered. 

Delft gave an incoherent grumble, feeling flustered. It was hard to know what to say or do in this sort of situation. It was almost like... aimless socializing. The kind he hadn’t done in months, even before Delft had gone and hightailed it out of his original AU. 

“I’ll just... leave, then?” He suggested, inching away awkwardly. This was unbearable — how did regular people do goodbye’s? Toriel, luckily, seemed to think it was all highly amusing, because between merry chortles she waved Delft away and bid him a lighthearted farewell, although she became particularly hysterical with laughter when she saw Delft’s expression. 

Delft never wanted to know what his face looked like in that moment if it was enough to render Toriel incoherent; the humiliation of actually knowing would be too much for him to handle. 

In the end, it went like this; Delft entered this specific Underfell AU determined, and he left... well, he was still just as determined when leaving, but he was also a thousand times more confused. The price of newly made friendships, one could suppose. If the one supposing happened to be named Delft, well... it was just as well that he was supposing anything at all, because it at least meant he was trying to think it over. At the very least, he was reluctantly accepting of this new friendship foisted into him by lonely old boss monsters. 

When he finally managed to drop off that missive he’d hidden in his ribs almost four AU’s later, Delft found his way into Nightmare’s office to drop off the return message. It was for Nightmare’s eyes only and all of that, and Delft was curious, of course, but he didn’t dare even hold the paper up to a light to try and read the words. 

“That’s over with,” he sighed out loud with no small amount of relief, unable to help slumping somewhat as he left the message there in Nightmare’s desk. 

Delft turned to leave, coming almost nose to nose with Dust. 

“Heyyy, buddy,” The taller Sans greeted with manic eagerness. “I heard something pretty interesting!” 

Delft was distracted trying to shrug off Dust’s arm, which had tightly wrapped around Delft’s shoulders. 

“Ugh... what?” He sighed, exasperated. 

Dust winked. It could probably be considering charming on literally anyone else, or at least to people who didn’t know Dust personally. Delft, who had seen Dust consume an entire three packs of marshmallows only to be horribly sick not even an hour later, would never find the other monster charming. 

“Is it true?!” Dust demanded. He frowned. 

“Is what true,” Delft questioned suspiciously, trying not to be curious at all. 

“You know,” Dust whispered in a hush, dragging Delft along the hallway with his arm still around his shoulders. “Is it true you saw Dream?” 

Delft went stiff. 

“How do you know that?!” He demanded quietly, almost hitting Dust’s jaw with his fast he looked at the other male. Dust grinned. 

“Heard Dream complaining myself, about a short stack, totally cranky little blueberry Sans! Who else could it be but you, buddy?” 

“Does Nightmare know?” Delft asked, mortified. 

Dust shrugged. 

“Ehh, probably not,” he said casually, although that was paltry reassurance at best considering Delft could feel how tense Dust had gone at the question. 

“C’mon, does he or doesn’t he?!” He asked hurriedly, beginning to panic. 

Dust shrugged again. 

“Look, man, I just wanted to know if you saw Dream, you know? I mean, geez! Imagine how unlucky you’d have to be! I mean, Nightmare totally HATES the guy! Can’t stand him! And it would be just super ironic for you to bump into him in like, your first BIG mission, you know?” 

Delft felt as though he’d shrunk with every word. 

“Y... yeah. Ironic.. But, if you heard it directly from the source, uh... by chance, you haven’t told anyone, have you?” 

“Told anyone what?” Asked a silky voice directly behind them. Dust tripped, almost sending them both flying face first against the stone wall 

Delft began to pray for patience, and then fervently began praying even harder when he saw it was Nightmare standing there, impatiently waiting for an explanation. 

“It wouldn’t have anything to do with a sudden encounter with... Dream, would it?” 

Delft resolutely decided he was never going to pray for anything ever again, because clearly that achieved only the opposite result.


End file.
